


An ode to Callused Hands

by Saramustdie



Series: An ode to poor romantic skills. [7]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Content, sexual surrogacy, sexual surrogate therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saramustdie/pseuds/Saramustdie
Summary: An extent on Frank and Gerard acting like horny teens.





	An ode to Callused Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mcrlove4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcrlove4ever/gifts).



> Thank you girls for the support to this work, we're almost down to the last chapter, I had been thinking on doing like a second part to this but then I figured, It would turn into something cliché, I'd just be a cute couple having a good time and not this unsual fic but we'll see what happens and what you guys have to say
> 
> <3 love you

Gerard view of his life and himself was completely different as soon as he walked out the door that day. He now sensed himself as a regular person who was able to be simply touched without panic, of course he still had some things to work out to be in a sexual way, just like any other gay man, but he was on his way and he felt like he had come such a long way already.

He knew that by the next session, he would have to be naked for sure, it was a now or never type of thing. He was excited yet anxious for the next time they saw each other, he hoped he was brave enough to do it by then. Now it wasn’t the fact that he was afraid of touch or contact. He was afraid of showing his body, of being naked in front of such a beautiful person like Frank.

He had always struggled with his weight and just his overall body image. He had grown to accept his scars and stretch marks but he wasn’t sure Frank would accept them and find him attractive in the slightest. Deep down he knew Frank wasn’t that type of guy, but he couldn’t read his mind and be sure, and after all he’s just a man, he has to have expectations and preferences, he was almost sure Gerard would not be the type of guy he liked in a physical way.

The fact that they had both confessed that they liked each other added cons and pros to their relationship. Before that day Gerard could trust Frank was going to try his hardest to help Gerard, but now Gerard felt like he had to try just as hard if not harder so that he could make a good impression on Frank.

He would be lying if he said he had not worked out during the week to have amount of weight loss or appear a little bit more fit than how he usually looked. He didn’t want to seem like he had been trying too hard either, after all Frank was a pretty laid back guy, cool as fuck as far as he knew, he was even in a band! He was younger and had already graduated college and had an amazing job at changing people’s life, Gerard felt like he could not compete with that.

Even with all of those things in his head, he could not stop himself from wanting Frank and from following his instincts. The next time they met each other Gerard was ready.

He greeted Frank with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Frank seemed actually happy to see him which excited Gerard.

“I missed you.” Frank whispered mid hug, it felt very real and promising.

“Me too Frankie.” He smiled back and followed him in.

“I think we should go over to my room and get the session started.” Gerard nodded and followed him over to one of his favorite places ever from a while now.

When they got there, Gerard sat down in bed and ran his palms over the sheets, his bed was very comforting which he appreciated. Frank smiled looking at him, noticing Gerard so comfortable warmed his heart if he was honest.

“Alright, so what were going to do today is to be completely naked, we can make out and the goal of today is…” He allowed Gerard to take a guess with a cheeky smile.

“Have us both um…orgasm?” He asked really not having a clue on what the end of the session was gonna be like.

“Correct, I mean of course we will focus on you so, let’s take care of that first.” He giggled rubbing his back. Gerard nodded still knowing that he would be focused on making Frank feel at least the half amount of pleasure he had made him feel from the moment they first started. “Alright, so I’m gonna start.” He said standing up and taking off his shirt. “I could notice you…” He kissed Gerard lips holding his face gently so he couldn’t back away. “Checking out my tattoos last time.” He said between kisses. Gerard nodded briefly then went back to smashing their lips together. They had been holding their feelings for a week and right now they were just dying to touch and kiss.

“I like them.” He said shortly before allowing Frank to take off his shirt. He figured that if they kept kissing, he wouldn’t have time to look at his stretch marks and belly so he went with it.

Frank stood up while still kissing him, they couldn’t let go off of each other but Frank then pulled away to take his pants off but still keep his briefs. Gerard couldn’t help but bit his bottom lip, he loved Frank’s body. It was just beautiful, it was proportionate and fit but he still had some fat around his hips and thighs which he didn’t know up until now but he was terribly attracted to. “Like what you see? Come on, you’re up.” He said holding his hips. He could see Gerard wanted but he was still not cooperating. “Let me help you out.” He whispered popping the button open and pulling the zipper down carefully. He looked down at Gerard’s thighs and kissed them gently as soon as they were uncovered.

The older one had started shaking again, Frank knew it was only natural so he kept going. “Alright it’s time Gee.” He said going back up. Frank wrapped him in a hug, he ran his hands all over Gerard’s back trying to sooth him, which he accomplished, he then took his palms lower over to Gerard’s ass then gripped it gently. “I knew you had a cute tush.” He said to distract Gerard and make him giggle. Gerard wanted this, he felt ready and it had been too long, he just had to do it and then it would be over, it’ll be like one of these things you’re afraid of doing for the first time and then it would be normal.

“I’m pulling this down.” Frank said pulling away and looking into his eyes. Gerard nodded. Frank pulled his briefs down and kicked them over to the couch. “It’s going to be okay Gee, you’re very attractive and I like you no matter what, it’s not like I’ve never seen one.” He said reading Gerard’s mind.

“I just…I’ve never been naked in front of someone unless when…you know.” He explained.

“I know Gee, but do you feel more comfortable with your body now? It’s just skin, it’s just flesh, and it belongs to you, you’re giving that person too much power over something that belongs to you, your body it’s for you to touch and enjoy and use however you like. “He said rubbing his sides then ran his hands over to his nipples. He stopped immediately when Gerard flinched. “Gee?”

“I’m sorry, sorry I just…I didn’t know that…triggered me so badly.”

“Me touching your nipples? Or your sides?” He asked ready to drop it for at least the rest of the session.

“My uh…nipples yeah.” He said awkwardly.

“Okay, you do know it’s one of the most erotic areas of your body right?” Gerard nodded.

“I just…instead of feeling arousal I just go straight to wronged.” Most of the times that he thought about what had happened to him or when he had a flashback, he did not remember exactly where this man had touched him, but his body and brain couldn’t lie, he went back to feeling like a scared, confused child who wanted to scream in panic and have this whole thing stop.

“Gee, look at me please. You’re getting in your head. I know it’s scary we can do something else, and next session…you know.” Gerard nodded quickly trying to hold his tears back. “It’s okay baby, let it all out.” Frank said rubbing his shoulders.

“I just…I came so ready for this, I’ve been wanting it and I just…I never warned you about that cuz I didn’t know and it just threw me off.” His voice was shaky now. “And now I’m crying while you’re standing here all naked and beautiful in front of me and I’m here being a fool.”  He let out a couple tears but managed to control himself while Frank smiled.

“Well there you go Gee, you want this and you can have it you just have to focus on me, on the fact that right now at this point in space and time you’re safe. We can’t erase what happened but you can forget it, for a while if you want.” Frank kissed him softly and caressed his cheeks making sure to give him that warm feeling, that gentle touch that would bring him back to his happy place. Gerard appreciated how understanding and supportive Frank was, he was aware of how difficult it had been working with him, weather they liked each other or not in an unprofessional level, that really just ended up encouraging him to pull back, look at Frank in the eye, grab the waistband of his boxer briefs and pull them down without a second thought.

Gerard took a deep breath and let out a smile, this was in fact freeing and having Frank grin taking it all in and seeming very satisfied with his courage made it all better. “I’m so proud of you Gee.” He nodded and stepped close to kiss his cheek. “Isn’t it nice? Having all of that beautiful body in its natural state?” Frank chuckled and walked over to his bed.

“Actually, yes…It’s still pretty nerve wracking.” He said lying down and watching Frank get on top of him, straddling his hips already giving him some friction. “But I know you’re too nice to make me feel insecure about my weight, or stretch marks so.” He explained shortly caressing Frank’s thighs.

“Baby there’s nothing to make you feel insecure about, I love your round hips and shape…and I can’t even see any stretch marks.” He mentioned checking him out. “Besides, on a personal level, I’m interested in what’s inside of you, you know?” Frank decided to leave words aside and jut show Gerard what he meant.

He started off by kissing Gerard’s neck and giving small bites then went down, skipping his chest complexly then went down to his thighs, he could tell Gerard was still nervous and aside from that he was very ticklish so he gave that up before getting kicked in the face, he went back to his lips, he gave Gerard’s bottom lip a lick then tugged on it before bucking his hips experimentally and stealing a moan from Gerard’s mouth in the process.

“How about we go like this uh? Or do you want to do something else?” He was all open for suggestions.

“Maybe we can do this and then we can do some of what we did last time?” Frank nodded.

“Gotcha” he said quickly and got in a comfortable position to start bucking him hips, this reminded Frank so much of when his sexual life began, saving ‘going all the way’ for when he and his partners were more comfortable, and just giving each other pleasure in whatever way they could think of without going for the obvious, he loved it, he loved experiencing this with Gerard.

Gerard was bucking his hips right back at Frank without even thinking about it twice, he only stopped when he decided he needed more friction then that then pushed Frank to his side to be in front of him. Without hesitation Gerard grabbed Frank’s leg and pulled it on top of his on to get a better angle. Frank was speechless, Gerard was taking control and having his way with him, nothing could ever turn him on more.

He decided to see how Gerard could go so he stayed still watching Gerard’s every movement. Gerard went directly to fondling Frank’s balls making him shiver. “Oh fuck.” He spread his legs a little wider to give him more space. Gerard grinned and used his other hand to start jerking him off, he ran a finger over the tip to collect the pre cum that was beaming on top, he spread it down then slide his fist easier.

Frank decided to get on the game and took his hand out, at first he ran his finger tip over his pelvis just teasing at first, testing the water since he only realized just now, Gerard had never had this being done to him, so he just couldn’t go right on jerking him off. Gerard seemed to forget about that this was the first time having his dick touched, and just moaned as soon as he felt Frank’s slender fingers wrap themselves around his length and stroke in an up and down motion. It felt so good, it was everything he had expected and thought it should feel like. “Is that good Gee?” He asked between moans as soon as they found a faster peace and just heard their heavy breathings and the sound of skin on skin.

“Y-yeah but I don’t think I’m gonna…last.” He warned moving his hand faster looking down to see what was going on, his mouth started watering when he saw Frank’s flushed hard disappearing on his fist from how fast he was tugging on it.

“Me too baby.” He admitted whining and starting tu buck his hips into Gerard’s fist knowing he was ready for it. Gerard gasped trying to form words but he couldn’t do anything else but cum over Frank’s stomach as he kept thrusting quickly and spilling over Gerard’s hand.  

Gerard kept his eyes closed and hummed when he felt Frank kissing his lips passionately. “I really liked that Gee…seeing you take control? God I was about to call you daddy.” Frank chuckled making Gerard open his eyes to see frank’s expression so he could confirm right then and there that everything had been worth it. The first time he really pushed himself out of his virginal comfort zone had been a success, Frank had really liked it and he got to enjoy himself as well. He could die tomorrow and he’d be satisfied, fuck.

“You can call me daddy whenever.”


End file.
